Chatspeak And Love
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one shots. Centered around the daily lives of the Organization XIII, and the new messenger service Xemnas has installed. Shounen ai. Enough pairings to make your head burst. T for language and references.


**ORG13MSNGR**

Your Contact List

_Online now:_

VexmexTextbooks – _MARLUXIA STAY OUT OF MY LAB._

mplusflowerz – _Mika – Relax, take it easy._

**Waterbaby999 – **

GaleforceWinds – _One More Time – Daft Punk_

TEHLIGHTNINGZ – _I KNOW WHAT SAIX DID LAST NIGHT._

Xemnas –

MoonlitMONSTER7777 – _I am your superior, Savage Nymph. Do not mock me._

i-iz-strongr-n-quietr – _Coooooookiessss._

emoboyzrsexy – _how 'bout my key in your ass, Axel?_

FLAAAAAMEZ_ – sounds grate, roxas... but when? _

* * *

**HAYTHARQ-T's Conversation with Waterbaby999**

**HAYTHARQ-T:** yo dem, y r u online? rnt u suposed 2 b on ur mishun?

**Waterbaby999:** im online cause... im scared.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** ur al wayz scared. deetz?

**Waterbaby999:** im supposed to go take on sora tomorrow. im supposed to be getting ready and resting, but i cant.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** i cud tlk to mansex bout getting a replcemnt.

**Waterbaby999:** OMG. xig, would you do that for me?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** o yea. corse. but only 4 u dem. cuz i hart u.

**Waterbaby999:** haha! youre funny, xig. thanks. i owe you.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** in what?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** sex!?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** plz say in sex.

**Waterbaby999 has signed off. Please resend your messages when the contact it online again.**

**HAYTHARQ-T:** shit.

* * *

**HAYTHARQ-T's conversation with emoboyzrsexy**

**emoboyzrsexy:** Hey, Xigbar, what's with the status change? YOU DIDN'T CONFESS TO DEMYX DID YOU???!!

**HAYTHARQ-T:** what wud give u tht id-a, rox?

**emoboyzrsexy:** Well, it does say "WHYYYYYYYYY". I didn't know if that was a mournful "why" or what.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** its lyk a... philisophical why.

**emoboyzrsexy:** ... that's the biggest word you've ever used, Xigbar. What happened?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** i told dem id tlk to superior bout him not goin to his mishun, but how am i gunna do tht?

**emoboyzrsexy:** Aren't you second in command? Number Two?

HAYTHARQ-T: oh cum on. u no tht the reeeeul 2nd in command is #6. he is lyk... the king uv all asskisserz. he takes it 2 a hole nu levl. srsly.

**emoboyzrsexy:** Don't worry. I've got you covered. I have connections. I'll make this work.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** no u dont. ur #13. the last membr.

**emoboyzrsexy:** Four words. Flurry of Dancing Flames. He's every where at once, and he's got a bit of "incriminating evidence" towards Six. I'll just do a little blackmailing and you're in.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** OMG thnx soooo much roxy. i cud kiss u.

**emoboyzrsexy:** Please don't. Axel'll go berserk.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** riiite. gotcha ; )

* * *

**emoboyzrsexy's conversation with MoonlitMONSTER7777**

**emoboyzrsexy:** Saix, I have a favour to ask. I want you to talk the Superior about taking Demyx off his next mission.

**MoonlitMONSTER6969:** Why?

**emoboyzrsexy:** Because I'll tell Superior about you're little sexual fantasies.

**MoonlitMONSTER6969:** O.O

**MoonlitMONSTER6969:** Alright. Hang on a sec.

**MoonlitMONSTER6969:** Done. I'm on the mission now.

**emoboyzrsexy:** Sweet. You're safe for another day.

**MoonlitMONSTER6969:** Wait... what?

**MoonlitMONSTER6969:** THIRTEEN.

**emoboyzrsexy has signed off. Please resend you're messages when the contact is back online.**

* * *

**HAYTHARQ-T's conversation with emoboyzrsexy**

**HAYTHARQ-T:** soooooooo? howd it go?

**emoboyzrsexy:** Demyx is safe. You owe me, buddy.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** wut wuz ur incrimin8in evidens?

**emoboyzrsexy:** Let's just say Six takes his role as One's 'lapdog' a little too seriously. Honestly, that guy is just so... ugh. He's perverted in the worst way.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** ew. dint need 2 no dat.

**emoboyzrsexy:** Can you imagine what it would be like if his fantasies ever came to fruition?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** OMG. i repeet. dint need 2 no dat. thnx in advance.

**emoboyzrsexy:** For?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** mi nitemars. they r goin 2 be hell.

**emoboyzrsexy:** It's what I do.

**emoboyzrsexy has signed off. Please wait until the contact is online again.**

* * *

**HAYTHARQ-T's conversation with FLAAAAAMEZ**

**HAYTHARQ-T: **yo, ax can u noc on the wall n tell dem tht hes off the mishun n saix has taken his place?

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** o ya. jus a sec.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** k itz gud. he sent u dis: 33333333333333

**HAYTHARQ-T:** OMG HE DID?

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** k maib not tht xactli, but he did sey thnx.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** u suk.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** onli roxxy.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** so iv herd.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** srsly? frum hoo?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** the key uv detsini himself.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** NO WAI. he finnali axeptd it? DID HE SAI HE LUVZ ME?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** mayb not tht xactly, lol. but he did drop hintz at recognizin it.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** lyk?

**HAYTHARQ-T:** i sed i cud kiss him n

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** W8. NO. U DU NOT KISS MA ROXXY. NO WAI. hold up a sec, lemme go burn down ya door and turn u into ashs. D:

**HAYTHARQ-T:** N THEN he wuz like, plz dont, axel will go crzy. just as u deminstr8ed.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** o... lol tht kid noz me 2 well.

**HAYTHARQ-T:** ya. its kinda patetic. sins wer not asposed to hav emoshunz. and hes ttly in luv wit u. n vice versa.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** we ttly hav feelnz. screw mansex n his theriez. he dun no bout no harts. bet his sumbodi dint evn hav a hart in da 1st plase. lol

**HAYTHARQ-T:** tru dat. c u 2moz.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** k nite.

**HAYTHARQ-T has signed off. Please wait until the contact is online again.**

* * *

**FLAAAAAMEZ's conversation with emoboyzrsexy**

**FLAAAAAMEZ: **so roxas, how bout i take u up on ur offer?

**emoboyzrsexy:** Offer?

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** da 1 in ur pm.

**emoboyzrsexy:** Worlds know you always have your mind in the wrong places.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** lyk u sey, its wut i do. sooo? wuts ur anser? u cumin to my rom?

**emoboyzrsexy:** ...

**emoboyzrsexy:** Fine. But, Aku, I swear if you do that stupid 'heat is pleasure' math in your head again tonight, that'll be the end of it.

**FLAAAAAMEZ:** ya, ilu2 roku. :)

**emoboyzrsexy has signed off. Please wait until the contact is online again.**

* * *

**authorsmakenotes's conversation with Readers&Reviewers**

**authorsmakenotes:** Hey! Check it out, I made a chat room! I'm almost tempted to use chat speak.

**authorsmakenotes:** So, here we have a messenger service set up in the Castle That Never Was by Xemnas, to help make mission announcements easier. But for the most part, is abused by the Organization members.

**authorsmakenotes:** I would like all you readers to know that I mean for this to be almost half AU. I will be talking about things that don't happen in the game. There may even be very little Sora and other Destiny Islands inhabitants making appearances. But that is subject to change. And there will be little else talked about other than these conversations and the members' personal lives.

**authorsmakenotes:** Each member has a orgMac in their room, hooked up to the ORGY13 network, and can be contacted through the ORGY13MSNGR. As an unessecary (and possibly to be later mentioned) note, each member also has one of a oBox, Gamespot, or Orr console in their room. (Pathetically named, I know, but this is how it goes. I'm not creative at all.)

**authorsmakenotes:** Plus, this will only be a side story, and will be updated when I have the time, and the wish to in between work, school and other fics. The plot bunny bit for this one. Or most likely the random bunny, as this will be a compilation of random stuff with no plot to speak of.

**authorsmakenotes:** If you have a pairing, or a challenge you wish to issue me, please tell me in your review. If you have comments, questions, concerns or just general feedback, click the button below. It makes me happy. :D

**authorsmakenotes:** Also, please note that the challenges you issue do not have to occur on the Messenger. I could have a couple first/third person chapters in here if you want. COME ON GUYS. Reviews are good for my soul.

**authorsmakenotes:** Ack.! HUGE EDIT MY FRIENDS. Caught up in the snowballing of my story, I realized, after a wonderful review, that I made a mistake in Saix's numbering. Haha! I completely forgot that Saix is number seven. My apologies! See how helpful reviews are???


End file.
